The day I finally said I love you
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: Onodera Ritsu has always been stubborn when it comes to the way he feels towards Takano-san. What if something happened, making him admit his true feelings? - One-shot 3


**_IT'S DONE! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS hahaha So, I hope you like it, I honestly cried while writting this XDDD anyway, I'm not that good writing, and this idea just randomly came from nowhere. So, enjoy_**

* * *

**The day I finally said "I love you"**

"End of the meeting" – A tall brown-haired woman said as all of the employees took their material and silently left the room. _Onodera Ritsu, _as usual, had a tired look on his face. These kind of meetings were always brutal and scary for him. He wasn't quite a total newbie, but every single time there was something that surprised him and get him nervous when it came his turn to speak. He has always been afraid of saying something wrong or that might screw everything up.

"It wasn't that bad this time was it, Onodera?" – Takano Masamune, the editor in chief asked, touching the green-eyed guy's shoulder, whom looked surprised when he came from nowhere.

"I-I guess it has been worse" – he stuttered a little bit nervous.

"Come on, today's work is almost done" – the brown-eyed guy said as he stroked Ritsu's soft brown hair, making his face shade a pink color.

"W-what are you…?" – he stepped backwards with a shy look.

"You had this paper on your hair the whole meeting" – he showed him. Ritsu, still blushing, thanked him and left running.

"Hey!"- He exclaimed wondering what made him run like that.

Thinking it twice, it was common how Ritsu always tried to avoid Takano, at work and on the way to his apartment.

_***Ritsu's POV***_

I don't want to be close to him. It's the best for me to run away and avoid being alone with him. I hate how his words and actions always confuse me, and I hate how weak I am for not stopping him. I just hate that side of me, and I hate how much I agonize for every single thing that happens. I wasn't like this at all, my attitude had a radical change when I fell in love with him 10 years ago back in high school, and how my heart couldn't handle the stupid misunderstanding that separated us. I don't believe in destiny, but I believe in luck, and I perfectly know I had this awful bad luck to meet him again 10 years later, also that he's my boss, and unfortunately also my neighbor in the apartment I live.

I've told him a thousand times I only want to have a boss-employee relationship, and just that. I don't have time for these feelings, all I want to do is focus on my work to show the people in my other company that all of my achievements are made because of my hard work, and not because I get advantage of my dad because he's the boss of "Onodera Company".

Besides, there's _**NO WAY IN HELL** _I'd ever admit I love him, because that's an_ entire __lie!_ I know he's just messing around with me, maybe he wasn't 10 years ago but now he totally is.

"Ricchan, what's wrong?" – Kisa asked looking curious. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"It's nothing" – I faked a smile. The office was kinda peaceful today. I had almost finished correcting Mutou-sensei's storyboard so I was about to leave and have some free time.

In a matter of minutes that I finished, I gave it to Takano-san so he'd check it. It seemed I corrected it fine so I left.

_***No POV***_

"We didn't have that much work today. It's nice to have at least a few time, isn't it?" – Takano asked Ritsu while they were heading to the train station. Somehow they ended up going together to their apartment.

"Yeah, thank God." – Ritsu answered coldly.

"Did you finish your proposal for tomorrow's meeting?"

"Yes I did."

"Let me see it." – he opened his hand waiting for Ritsu to handle him the document.

"It's okay, I can fax it to you as soon as I get home." – He avoided eye contact.

"What the fuck? Just show it to me."

"… Fine" – Ritsu took out the proposal from his bag and gave it to Takano.

"This is really good." – He said, reading the paper.

"Thanks, I put a lot of effort in it."

"How long did you work on it?"

"Since you asked me to do it."

"Since 1 week ago?" – Takano seemed quite surprised.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be fine."

"Hmm I see… Do you have a copy of it?"

"… Not really… I just finished it so that's the original paper."

"Huh? Are you an idiot or something? It's always important to have a background copy just in case." Ritsu nodded.

"Sorry…"

There was an awkward silence as both of them kept walking and Takano kept reading Ritsu's proposal.

"Jeez what's with this sudden cold weather? I don't remember anything about this in the forecast" - he said when a cold breeze passed by.

Ritsu kept quiet. You could tell he certainly didn't want to talk.

"_Onodera…" – _Takano called his name. Ritsu turned out to look at him. The dark-haired guy took Ritsu from his chin and approached closer and closer to him, but a sudden wind blew hard, covering Ritsu's eyes with dust and making the proposal Takano was holding blew away.

Takano knew how hard Ritsu worked on that proposal, and the silly guy didn't have a background, so he runned to catch it. Ritsu rubbed his eyes while Takano runned after it crossing the street. Ritsu opened his eyes.

"TAKANO-SAN!" – he exclaimed.

_It was too late. _A car with a high speed passed by, hitting Takano. It all happened in a matter of seconds. He was already unconscious on the other side of the street.

Ritsu had his eyes wide open. "_This is not happening…" – _he repeated himself over and over in his head, but it was reckless, cause such scene actually happened, and it didn't matter how many times he blinked or pinched himself, this wasn't a dream, this was real.

He quickly ran to him. Takano kept there with his eyes closed, without any movement, and he started bleeding from his arm, head and other parts of his body.

"Takano-san! Please open you eyes!" – his voice started to sound cracked. The girl who drove the car and hit him called the ambulance, and after a couple of minutes they arrived and also did the police.

"Takano-san, _please_…" – Ritsu was fighting inside to contain his tears. Seeing him like this made him suffer indescribable things.

"Take the stretcher as quick as possible." – The paramedic said to his partner.

"How hard was he hit?" – The police asked the girl while the paramedics rose Takano to the ambulance.

"I-I don't know! I think pretty hard considering I was going on a high speed and he's bleeding. He just crossed the street without noticing I was about to pass by." – she answered nervous and mortified.

"Why would he do that? He's a grown-up adult; I don't see why he'd cross the street without looking if a car was coming."

"It seemed he was chasing that paper that blew away so he didn't notice." – she pointed at the paper Takano was holding tight.

"_A paper that blew away? He ran towards my proposal? Why would he do that? Why didn't he see the car coming!?" – _Ritsu made up these questions in his mind, showing a preoccupied face.

"Any way, he still has pulse but it's urgent to get to the hospital as soon as possible, do you know this guy?" – they asked looking at Ritsu.

"Y-yes I do" – he answered nervous.

"Then come with us" – He nodded and got inside the ambulance.

"T-Takano-san…" – the green-eyed guy kept moving Takano slowly from his shoulder, still without any response.

Ritsu's cellphone suddenly rang. He looked at it, it was An-chan, but he ignored the call because he wasn't quite in the mood to speak to anyone at the moment, considering the situation he was facing at that moment.

He kept looking at him attentively, having the hope that he'd open his eyes and he'd insult him like he always do. It hurt the poor brown-haired guy to look at him like this.

_"It's my fault__, it's all my fault." – _Ritsu started blaming himself for this. Thinking that he wouldn't be okay made him get more sad and heart broken. "I don't want to live a life without Takano-san, I really don't…" – he said to his inside with a pale look on his face.

He felt kinda bad for ignoring An-chan's call so on the way to the hospital he texted her: "I can't talk right now, I'm in the hospital, sorry."

After a couple of minutes, they arrived to the hospital. Ritsu stayed on the waiting room nervous. "_Will he be okay? Was it serious?" –_ He kept thinking_._

"Ricchan!" – A soft voice was heard. Before Ritsu could turn around to see who it was he felt someone hugging him.

"An-chan?" – Ritsu asked impressed. "What are you doing here?"

"Ritsu baka! You scared me! I thought something bad happened to you! You should be more specific when sending a text to me!" – she yelled mad and relieved.

"Ahh I'm sorry, I sent it fast so I really didn't notice on the details, any who, how did you get to this hospital? I didn't specify in which one I was"

"I thought that if something happened you'd probably be taken to the nearest hospital from your work"

"Ohh I see…"

"If you're okay then, why are you here all by yourself?" – She asked looking around.

"It's about T-Takano-san… he… was hit by a car…"

"Oh my God! And is he okay?" – She asked concerned.

"I… don't know…" – he looked down to the floor. She hugged him tight because she knew how important Takano was for Ritsu.

"Any one here for Takano Masamune?" – A doctor approached and asked.

"Yes, here." – Ritsu turned to see him. – "How is he?"

"Well, Ricchan I'll leave you alone with him, take care." – An interrupted the doctor as she hugged Ritsu and walked to the exit door.

"Thank you, An-chan" – he said waving goodbye to her.

"Come with me buddy."

*_**Ritsu's POV***_

The doctor told me about Takano-san's condition and he led me to his room. I entered and saw him wearing a white shirt, kind of like a pijama one; his clothes were in the other side of the corner of the room. He had a cast on his right leg, some bruises and a bandage on his forehead and left arm.

"I'll leave you alone with him…" – The doctor replied as he approached to the door.

"Thank you, Doctor" – He left. I kept standing there speechless. I still couldn't believe and process the idea that Takano was hit by a car.

I took a chair and sat beside him. Takano-san was lying in a position in which both of his hands were resting on his chest. I stared at him for a while, and I could felt the pain in my own chest. It hurt to see him on that condition, it really did…

"Wake up, _please" – _I said in a low voice, hoping for him to open his eyes –_ "__T-Takano-san…" – _I felt how my voice started stuttering. It was too late to hold my emotions back; a tear was already falling over my cheek.

"This was my entire fault; it should have been _me _and not_you…" – _I said cracked and sobbing, once I started crying I couldn't stop, and it's not like I could stop anyway because my sadness, guilt and conscience wouldn't let me.

"_Let's hope for the best, it isn't that serious of an injure, but you never know. Being hit by a car like that is not something that you can get saved so easily…" – the words the doctor told me before entering the room crossed over my mind._

I hold one of his hands. My tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Open you eyes already damn it!" – I yelled. He didn't even move. – "He's in comma, he won't open his eyes, miracles like that don't happen, _they just don't…" – _I thought the worse of the situation as I always do. I rested my head on his chest.

"Why? I shouldn't have given you that stupid proposal! You would be alright and you'd be the same Takano-san that _teases me everyday,_ that_yell at me, _that___hold me tight _and… that I_____ … __**love**…" – _I made a pause as I felt my face turning red and my emotions coming through my words.

"Yes… I… _do love you… _that's why you need to open you eyes! How am I supposed to lead with my life without you again?"_ –_ It was worthless to say such thing anyway… I shed a few more tears that fell in Takano's hand.

I suddenly felt someone holding my hand tightly. _Was I imagining it? Is this really happening?_

I held my head up high, surprised, and saw him with his eyes opened.

"_T-Takano-san…" –_ I looked at him amused and feeling my heart beating fast.

"Unbelievable that all of this had to happen and that I had to end up in here for you to admit it…" – he smiled.

"Huh!?" – I stood from the chair, cleaning my eyes from the tears and releasing his hand. "Where you listening to everything I said!?" – I asked mad. He nodded still smiling.

"You were saying some weird and unusual things I never thought I'd listen coming from you."

"HUH!?" – I yelled. He was just faking to sleep!? That bastard! He fucking scared me to dead!

"Your face turned all red… _am I that important to you?" _– He asked curious.

"W-what are you talking about!? A-and it's not good to eavesdrop on other's conversations even though they're talking to themselves out loud!" – I avoided any sort of eye-contact.

"_Onodera…" – _he called my name once again.

"What is it?" – He waved his hand in order for me to step forward. I walked near him but he kept waving for me to get even closer. I ended up holding from the bed for support and got my ear on his lips to listen what he wanted. I felt how my face was turning all red.

"Ne… about your confession a few minutes ago… _me too__… Ritsu" – _he whispered softly as my heart started to to beat crazy. He surrounded me with his arm and hug me tight without letting go of me.

"T-Takano-san! Be careful with your injuries!"

"That doesn't matter right now" – I felt his breath near me, penetrating my heart and soul - _"I want to hold you…"_

I couldn't believe this was happening… Takano-san's so unfair… _he always hems me in so that I can't escape_… I just hope he doesn't notice how fast my heart's racing thanks to his touch…

I hugged him back. I was happy enough to feel him near me again, to feel him holding and touching me, cause a part of me thought I'd never be able to feel it ever again. He started patting and stroking my hair. My eyes began to tremble._"He's here, he's really here, and holding me close to him as he always did…"_

And right before I could notice… I was shedding tears again…

"Are you crying?"

"…I'm not…"

_**[ 0 days for Ritsu to admit he's in love ] **_


End file.
